


Of One Thousand Bruises and Bite Marks

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [9]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bloodplay, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said making love to a vampire was easy was wrong.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"Shut <i>up," the vampire growled, low and guttural, speech obscured by fangs and blood and Fai went back to his neck, two more distinct points of pain that no longer took the edge off.</i><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Of One Thousand Bruises and Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm @thefastidiousfacade over on Tumblr, and today is my Fai-muse's birthday, so I decided to. write. this. xP
> 
> I do not own _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_.

Kurogane stifled the gasp, burying it deep in the back of his throat, as nails dug into his shoulder blades. The beginnings of claws, not nails; pleasure warring with instinct, the most primal urges kept so effortlessly hidden until the stone cracked asunder, the mask dropped away. He gripped at bony hips, fingers pressing bruises that would invariably heal too quickly into skin, and kissed the soft skin extending between stomach and thigh.

"Kuro-sama, _please_...!"

He grinned against the skin, lips pulling up at the corners, a huff of hot laughter against Fai's overheated skin.

"Kuro- _sama_!"

_gonna take you apart, piece by piece_

"So incredibly loud," Kurogane muttered.

"Oh, seven hells!"

Fai cursed, head tipping back, neck bared. Even without vampire blood, the sight was welcoming. Intriguing. The marks on his skin already healed over from the previous night. Kurogane nearly succumbed to the urge to abandon task and return to marking up that flawless skin; Fai's impatient whine brought him crashing back to reality and he shushed him softly, again pressing a kiss to his skin.

_but don't worry. i'll take care of you_

"Kuro-san, if you don't-"

But he did; Fai's complaints died in his throat, choking off into a gasp and a whine and an exclamation at all once. Kurogane chuckled best he could against the weight pressing against his tongue, and Fai _keened_ , hand slipping away from Kurogane's shoulders to grip the blankets, steady himself against the edge of the bed. The other hand tangled into Kurogane's hair, tugged, urging him closer.

_take me_

Kurogane did not (could not) smirk. He hollowed his cheeks instead, dragged tongue against skin, and relished in the choking gasp that spilled from Fai's lips, the words that followed that he didn't understand. They flowed like water from the mage's lips, Ceresian curses that crackled like electricity and hung heavy in the atmosphere. They urged him forward, in between catching the mantra of his name mixed up with all those foreign words on Fai's tongue.

The pressure of Fai's fingers in his hair turned to actual pinpricks of pain. There was a tearing noise from the bed, and Fai's breathy gasps coupled with the pain against his scalp meant Kurogane didn't need to look to know: the claws had come out. Fai's eyes would bleed with gold and black and _want_ and _need_ , teeth pressed against thin layers of skin over pale lips, gasping, choking, lost.

This would take no time at all.

He sucked, and swallowed, and allowed Fai to ravage his mouth in the brief moment where he paused with some amusement until the voice above him reached a crescendo, a constant stream of words Kurogane didn't understand, but the meaning was universal.

Fai nearly collapsed on top of him afterwards, still out of breath, shaking. His head lodged against his shoulder, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Kurogane tilted his head. Exposing his neck. "Bite."

The noise that escaped the blonde's lips had the air of a wounded animal, of something starved yet resisting, and an uttered a _"no"_ against Kurogane's collarbone.

"Bite," Kurogane repeated, sternly.

"No!" The voice, this time, was strangled, the touch of a plea injected into it.

" _Ore wa omae no mono da._ Drink."

Doubtful as though Kurogane were that it was the words that prompted Fai into action, fangs sank into skin nonetheless. He bit back his own gasp, of pain and not pleasure, the edge of his arousal lessening as he sank onto the bed.

"Stupid," Kurogane grumbled. Stupid for not drinking when he needed it. "Stupid," he repeated. Pushing himself until he snapped. Kurogane rest his hand on Fai's hair, unable to straighten his head so looking at the vampire from the corner of his eye. "I should-"

Hands framed with those unnatural claws splayed against his chest, pressing him down onto the bed. His back hit the mattress with a soft _"oof"_ , as Fai pulled away from his neck. "Shut _up_ ," the vampire growled, low and guttural, speech obscured by fangs and blood and Fai went back to his neck, two more distinct points of pain that no longer took the edge off.

Kurogane had seen the fire in Fai's eyes, dancing across the golden tones. The color of melting caramel. But bitter, not sweet, cold and hard instead of soft, warm. Ah. His blue eyes reminded him of ice, snow, magic, and smiles, but the gold reminded him only of _want_.

Ahhh.

Fai pressed the heel of his hand against Kurogane's length, making him jump. And moan. And panic, because

"Put those claws _away_ ," Kurogane hissed, grabbing Fai's wrist.

The laugh against Kurogane's neck was still a laugh, but too deliciously devilish to bode well, just vibrations against his skin. There was something mumbled, maybe an apology, and Kurogane only let go of Fai's wrist when the claws were gone. _Accident waiting to happen_ , Kurogane grumbled internally, as Fai took him in hand and pulled away from his throat with a quick jerk, pain blossoming through his neck as heat spread at the opposite end of his body.

"How can I drink," Fai purred, "when all the blood's down here?"

Kurogane huffed a laugh that pitched off into a groan that Fai swallowed with his lips, skin against skin. Fai's mouth was still covered in blood. Kurogane could taste it against his tongue, feel the sharp stab of Fai's fangs scraping against his lips and teeth and tongue, the warmth of fresh blood heavy against the roof of his mouth.

Fai hummed, and gave a little laugh as he pulled away to speak. "I can taste myself in your mouth."

 _Yeah, great._ He could taste himself, too; taste his own blood, swiping the remains from Fai's mouth with his tongue, but it was less intriguing, _much_ less important than Fai's sudden immobility. Kurogane pushed his hips forward. _Move, mage._

Fai chuckled. "Sorry, sorry."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. _You're a tease, mage._ But so had he been; perhaps it was fitting. He didn't care. He captured Fai's mouth again without reserve for the inevitable pain. Worth it.

Worth it all, as he came apart minutes later, his gasps stifled into Fai's mouth and lips and skin. The mage's hand was tangled in his hair, forehead pressed against his own. He still felt groggy, hazy, pulse pounding in his ears and the ache in his throat.

"Kuro-beauty," Fai murmured, nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

"Don't call me that," Kurogane groused, sitting up slightly.

"Kuro-lover." Fai smiled in that coy way, bringing his hand up to his face. He contemplated his fingers for a moment before sliding them into his mouth, sucking at them noisily, while Kurogane stared on.

"Mage..."

"Hmm?" Fai pulled off his fingers with an audible _pop!_ , dragging his tongue up his palm.

 _You're the devil._ "Go get me some water," he ordered, pushing at Fai's hip.

Fai was still smiling. "Sure." He patted Kurogane's shoulder and crawled off the bed, padding to the doorway. "I'll make some hot tea."

"Good."

"And get some bandages," Fai added, paused in the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder, and Kurogane was again hyperaware that not only his mouth was bleeding, but there was blood dripping down his neck, welling in the scratches against his shoulders and back. "Since I can't heal that," Fai continued.

Kurogane pressed his fingers against the still bleeding marks in his neck. "Doesn't matter. I'll take the bruises. Since they won't stay on you."

Fai grinned, touching lightly at his own neck. "Which is honestly such a sad thing," he said, and dropped his hand. "Tea! Rest up, Kuro-sama~"

"Yeah yeah," Kurogane murmured, smirking as he flopped back into the pillows again. He winced again from the pain in his back and rolled to his side, pressing his hand against his neck. The pain of being with him was nothing compared to the pain of being without him. For Fai, Kurogane would withstand a thousand bruises.

And, well, if Fai was the one who put them there, he wasn't going to complain at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ore wa omae no mono da_ = I am yours. [Special thanks to dorotheian, bookwyrmling, and kitten-kin for the help!]
> 
>  
> 
> PWP is not my forte, so I hope it didn't come out too badly! ;?  
> TRC made me love vampires again and I just can't with KuroFai.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
